To Want And To Wait
by the diggler
Summary: What happened during that one-on-one with Rukawa that got Hanamichi so freaked out? And what happens now? yaoi ruhana - LEMON lovers check my LJ
1. To Want And To Wait

To Want And To Wait

by the diggler

Warnings: This fic is YAOI [has boyxboy homosexual content] PG15. It's my first non-lemon yaoi fic and it's kinda angsty too

A/N: Spoiler alert! Sort of. This is my two cents on why Hanamichi was so freaked out after that one-on-one with Rukawa towards the end of the anime It just struck me as being really weird, the way Hanamichi reacted, going all silent and wide-eyed and then the hentai in me took over heh heh heh

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and related characters are the property of Inoue Takehiko et al.

~

"I challenge you to a one-on-one!"

"..."

"...!"

"Hn." and with that almost imperceptible sigh, the super rookie accepted the self-proclaimed tensai's challenge.

Mitsui and Ryota paused to look at each other, matching raised eyebrow for raised eyebrow. Kogure just looked downright frantic as usual. And then the three senior boys collectively sprang into action, ushering the rest of the juniors out of the gym and barring the doors behind them, ensuring that none would disturb the confrontation between the two remaining freshmen.

Hanamichi still stood rooted in the same place, stunned that the kitsune had actually accepted without any argument. No disdainful "do'ahou." No arrogant turn of the back. The kitsune was actually standing in starting position, waiting for him step up to the line and make good on his challenge. 

And then the super rookie spoke...

"Well?" he said in his low monotone, not even a trace of impatience tinting the syllable, just simple stubborn determination.

Hanamichi shook off his temporary shock and stepped up, his fighting spirit returning to full power in an instant, rivaling that cold determination.

"Prepare to be amazed, amateur." Hanamichi taunted.

Rukawa's only reply was to crouch into a ready stance.

Hanamichi narrowed his eyes, and matched the other boy's movements.

The kitsune passed him the ball, he passed back... and it began.

But before the redhead even realized what was happening, Rukawa had eluded him and had executed a perfect lay-up.

The redhead fumed, but said nothing. He simply took the ball and dribbled back to starting position. 

Hanamichi passed the ball, Rukawa passed it back to him... and then suddenly the ball was taken from his hands and was swishing through the hoop.

Stunned, Hanamichi watched as Rukawa retrieved the ball and began to dribble back to starting position. When the redhead did not step to the line, Rukawa stopped bouncing the ball and looked up at him.

"What?" Not even a trace of the usual mocking scorn. 

Hanamichi didn't like it. Not one bit. There was something weird going on with Rukawa today. And he had a feeling it had something to do with the little scene he had come across earlier between the kitsune and the old man. And then during practice, the raven-haired boy had been so serious, playing with a fire that Hanamichi had never seen before. And no matter how loud he got, no matter how many times he taunted the foxy-eyed boy, Rukawa ignored him like he didn't even exist.

How dare he.

And then challenging _Mitsui_ to a one-on-one...

Something had to be done.

"Have you given up?" the raven-haired boy suddenly asked, but not to needle the redhead as he usually would. The question was merely a request for information, as if he wanted to know so he could get on with more important things.

That was the last straw.

"NANI??!!! The tensai never gives up, kitsune! I'm just... taking my time, yeah... I want to enjoy every minute of you losing to me, NYAHAHAHAA!"

"But I'm not losing." Rukawa replied matter-of-factly, bringing an abrupt end to the redhead's egotistical laughter.

"Teme kitsune, I'm just getting warmed up." Hanamichi seethed. "And it's just taking a little longer since your pathetic abilities are boring me."

A dark eyebrow raised a fraction.

"If it's motivation you want, why don't we make this a little more... interesting?" The raven-haired boy said.

"Eh?" Hanamichi was momentarily stunned. Did Rukawa just speak a full sentence?

"How about a bet?" The other boy continued.

There was _definitely_ something strange with Rukawa today.

"Loser has to do whatever the winner says."

"You're on." Hanamichi agreed instantly, images popping into his head that were too good to resist; "Soon the whole school shall see you bowing down to me as the true ace of the basketball team... and then Haruko-san will know that I am truly the tensai!" the redhead tittered to himself.

"Is that what you really want?" the raven-haired boy asked softly, looking at the floor of the court as he slowly dribbled the ball.

"Whatsa matter kitsune, scared?" the redhead jeered.

Rukawa stopped dribbling the ball and looked up...

"Just remember what happens if you lose. Then _you_ have to do whatever _I_ say."

The smirk vanished off of Hanamichi's face. That possibility amazingly hadn't occurred to him before he opened his big mouth.

Slowly the raven-haired boy stepped closer to the redhead... a strange glint of determination in his eyes... closer... until they were barely inches apart. And then...

"What's the matter Hanamichi... scared?" the super rookie asked, voice barely a whisper.

Hanamichi stood transfixed, drowning in the icy blue of Rukawa's eyes.

_Eh?!_

The redhead hastily took a step back.

"The tensai will never lose to you kitsune. Play." He sneered. Perhaps a little too spitefully.

Rukawa turned his back, dribbling the ball back to starting position, every bounce echoing loudly through the silent gym. Then he turned around, game face back in place, and waited for Hanamichi.

The redhead strutted to the line proudly, ignoring the cautious tension he felt dancing in his gut. Caught the ball, passed back, and then... swish... the super rookie threw a quick three pointer that even Mitsui would have envied...

* * *

"Last point."

"I know!" the redhead snapped. He was tired, he was frustrated, his ego bruised beyond recognition. And he didn't need to be reminded of something that he was completely aware of. He couldn't work out what the hell was happening! He hadn't scored a single point against Rukawa! How was it possible? How could the tensai fail?

But even though he was losing miserably, he still had his pride. He fought as hard as he could every second of the way. And even now, when it was nearly over and the outcome painfully obvious, he was still going to put up a damn good fight. 

Rukawa passed him the ball, he passed back, and immediately went into a defensive stance. 

Rukawa dribbled evenly, pacing, waiting, looking for a way through his opponent. He found an opening, but the other boy instantly closed it, forcing him to pull back. The redhead had learned a lot during the span of their game.

He pushed another opening, but the redhead blocked him again. Hanamichi had him covered.

The two freshmen faced each other, panting from their long, hard confrontation, each one more stubborn and determined than the other.

Time seemed to slow down... come to a halt...

There was only one thing left to do.

Suddenly, Rukawa forced his way, pushing Hanamichi back until he felt he was close enough to the ring. Then abruptly he turned, let the ball fly... and watched it arc gracefully into the hoop.

What the raven-haired boy didn't see was how Hanamichi slipped when he turned to shoot, the sudden release of pushing force causing the redhead to topple backwards. And perhaps due to the strain their game had put him through, the redhead couldn't stop himself from falling to the floor.

But what the raven-haired boy _did_ see was that he was going to land right on top of Hanamichi, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Rukawa tried to twist his body in mid-air to make the coming collision less painful, and ended up sprawled across the other boy, face down against a hard chest.

"UNH! Ite..." complained the redhead.

Rukawa pushed himself up to get off the other boy, but suddenly froze, hovering inches away from the redhead's face.

Hanamichi regained his focus, and found himself lost in icy blue depths again. Icy... but heated... was it possible to be both at once? How come he had never noticed it before?

_Ehhhhh_?

"Get off me." he said as he pushed the raven-haired boy off, hastily sitting up and turning away.

What was happening to him? Why was he feeling so... flushed?

Must be the adrenaline from the game...

"So... um..." Hanamichi attempted.

"..."

"What do I have to do?" he asked, voice uncharacteristically defeated. There was a moment of tense silence, and then...

"Don't move." was the raven-haired boy's soft reply.

"What?" Hanamichi demanded, turning to look at Rukawa in confusion. And he was again faced with eternal blue pools, inches away from his face. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered how they got to be sitting so damn close to each other.

"Don't move?" the redhead repeated, barely even hearing his own voice.

"And close your eyes." the raven-haired boy commanded.

Spellbound, Hanamichi's lids began to shut. His mind was screaming not to, but when had he ever been one to listen to his head?

Nothing happened for a few seconds, and Hanamichi tensed in anticipation as he waited, knowing and not knowing at the same time...

His heart began pounding... 

His breathing capability left him... 

And then he felt it...

A slight movement of air and then a light pressure on his lips... soft... wet...

Fingers trailing up his arm and then a hand on the back of his neck... firm... but so gentle...

Like nothing he'd ever experienced before...

And he must have liked it because he suddenly found himself sighing contentedly...

At which point a wet tongue entered his mouth. 

His first instinct was to pull back, but the hand on the back of his neck held him firmly in place. 

And then the soft appendage began exploring the waiting caverns of his mouth, caressing wet insides, massaging his own tongue... Hanamichi moaned involuntarily... and the tongue became more insistent, lips pressing harder, another firm hand encircling his back and pulling him closer...

A warm chest pressed against his own, and Hanamichi was strangely exhilarated by the contact, his breathing becoming more ragged as his sudden craving for more overruled his need for air. Before he even realized it, his shirt had disappeared, and hungry hands where roaming over his heated skin as thirsty lips reconnected. His world began to spin around him, and he allowed it, releasing himself completely to the embrace.

But then his back came into contact with the cold floor of the court and he yelped in shock.

Suddenly Hanamichi remembered where he was.

He panicked, abruptly pushing the raven-haired boy away and standing up.

"You..." the redhead stammered, not noticing the flash of pain in Rukawa's eyes as he backed away.

"You... you got what you wanted already" the redhead spat out in between shaky breaths. "You won... You got your prize."

Suddenly pain was replaced with anger, and Rukawa stood up, closing the distance between the two of them in an instant, connecting his fist with the redhead's jaw harder than he had ever done before.

The redhead staggered backwards, clutching his cheek in amazement.

"What I _wanted_ was to go to America and play basketball." Rukawa burst out. "Maybe I could get away from this... from you... But Anzai-sensei told me I have to stay if I want to succeed... that means I'm stuck with you..." 

The raven-haired boy stepped closer, close enough for Hanamichi to see the myriad of emotions subtly tormenting his features.

"Stuck having to hear your annoying insults every day... having to see that bright red hair everywhere... your face... those eyes..." The raven-haired boy spoke in a barely audible whisper, as if speaking more to himself...

"... there's no escaping you now Hanamichi..."

Then Rukawa stepped even closer, raising a hand to touch the redhead.

Hanamichi flinched, shocked and afraid. Of what, he didn't know right now.

Rukawa let his hand drop. Resignation in his eyes.

"No more games Hanamichi. You know I want you. And by the way you responded to that kiss... I think you want me too. So it's up to you now, whether or not you can swallow your pride and admit the truth to yourself."

Hanamichi stood frozen, eyes wide, speechless.

Rukawa turned away, walked towards the doors.

But before he left the gym he stopped, turned his head slightly over his shoulder...

"I'll be waiting Hanamichi."

~ owari

completed Nov 10 '02 ~ revised Feb 24 '03

Okay guys, please don't kill me, but I just wrote this as a little oneshot thingy Eep! *diggler ducks to avoid lethal flying objects*

Well, I do have plans to continue it, just need some time and inspiration

-- LEMON lovers check my ffn profile for links


	2. con't at my site, link in profile

The continuation of this fic is NC17. It's up at my site, check my profile for the link.


End file.
